What If?
by Andi-1990
Summary: What if Hellboy WAS the High Lord of Hell? What if he had only a certain amount of time to chose a mate and he spotted our very own John Myers? What if there were condidtions that John was chosen? Read and see! AU!
1. Picked

So, this is our new story. BEWARE: Not technically like the movie, some slight OOC-ness regarding instruments, life styles, stress factors, and some of my personal new characters! Also, we added a female Pixie…

_Anyway, what we're trying to get across is that we hope you won't kill us for this! And if you do, we won't be able to finish our other stories! On ward we go!_

* * *

_Some where in the Capital City of Hell_

"My Lord, it is time you found a suitable mate for this empire." Said a high priest by my throne. I groaned as my golden gaze raked over the demon, from his black robes to his grey rat head that resided on his slumped shoulders. I sighed and held my head in my left hand.

"Not this again Orpheus! I can't take it right now!" I groaned as I shook my head, brushing a hand over my horns. I saw his grey ears tipped with black twitch and his tiny mouth break into a smirk.

"Good. Maybe you'll be able to pick a mate now." He said as he waved his boney hand over at the doorway. "These are the most gorgeous creatures in Hell Highness." He said with satisfaction. I looked up and cringed as I looked at them. With their various body colors, sharp teeth, cold smiles, extra limbs and body parts, and so on, he couldn't imagine being with any of them for more then a day at most… two hours at the least.

_No wonder most mortals prefer heaven._ I thought to myself as I shook my head faintly.

"I wish you would choose Highness." Purred a she demon that was closest to the front, her elongated canines, blood red eyes, and black and white hair. Her body was stick thin, but also so boney that it was almost grotesque to any male that laid eyes on her. According to her charts, she had once been a super model, and a very beautiful one at that, but some kind of eating disorder that she had inflected on herself to lose more weight, Bulimia or something, had caused her to literally throw up her insides. "We all wish to know."

"Then I can tell you all now." I said with a small smirk. "None. I prefer none of them Orpheus." I said as I waved them away. Some of them looked relieved, but most looked agitated. I sighed and stared at the fiery pit in front of me.

"But Highness! My lord, you cannot expect to have a mate if you keep turning them all away!"

"I want something _rare_ in a mate Orpheus. I expect nothing less then _what I want._" I growled as a small pixie with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a small pair of slacks and a dress shirt flew in and landed on my knee. "Yes Claya?" I asked as I smiled.

"Sir, I have found a loop hole in the mate rule that I believe you will find most exciting!" She exclaimed as she straightened her glasses and unrolled a scroll while looking at me to see if she should continue.

"Go on…" I prompted. Claya always brought me the best news!

"_The High Lord of Hell, ruler and master of the realm, is called to have a mate at his side. _This rule however does not specify that it must be a demon or a female mate! Look through the computer (yes we made Hell High tech) into the human world and see if any catch your eye my lord! Any who are close enough to death are fair game!" She said with a smile.

I smirked.

"In that case, my dear Claya, then the whole world is mine for the taking."

* * *

I walked down the road, pausing to look up at an old church. Its stone walkway was cracked and missing a few stones, the walls in the dark looked black and menacing but were crumbling away slowly, some of the cement that had once been a beautiful masterpiece was now faded and cracked, and the cross and once shining stained glass windows were now faded and forgotten. I sighed as I gripped my violin case closer to my hip and smiled a bit. If only religion could save me now…

But it couldn't.

I sighed as I started walking, enjoying the night and the cold air that flew around me before I was shoved back inside that machine. The impending CAT scan looming in my future like a monster to swallow me whole as the various lines and radiation told the doctor how much longer I would have to live.

I stopped and looked up at the few stars that I could see in the sky, suddenly wondering what my hurry was. What would I miss? A few minutes of my slowly deteriorating life and a few minutes of being stuck inside a black hole that they called a machine? No one really ever knew how long they lived, so why should I wander around, stressing out over my appointment, and waste more of my life? Why not walk outside for a bit longer instead of waiting in a blue and crème cubical?

I smiled and turned, walked up the old churches steps, and opened the dark doors that depicted, oddly enough, the scene of what looked like the exile of Lucifer from heaven. I walked down the aisles and looked at all of the empty pews with curiosity. I shrugged off the notion of something being wrong, since I figured it was because I hadn't been in church since I was about six, walked over to the visitation candles that looked as though they had never been used and lit one, then walked over to an empty front pew and sat, lovingly placing my case down and opening it to reveal my pride and joy. The dark and glossy stained wood glinted in the lights from above, giving it an almost happy shine.

I gently picked my bow up and tightened it, then running some rosin over the newly tightened bow hairs. I then placed it down and picked up my violin and my shoulder rest to put them together. I then placed it on my shoulder, my chin resting on the chin rest, and ran my bow over the strings. G, D, A, E, all with loving care until they sang to me, for me, making their beautiful music for the old marble, the pulpit, the stain glass windows, and myself. My finger tips reverently gliding over the strings as the bow moved along them as smoothly as silk, the old scratching and rough rhythm of an amateur player long forgotten.

I closed my eyes and watched as the notes and bars of painfully memorized music flashed before my eyes, my fingers running over the strings to play the notes my mind demanded of them, and forgot. I forgot about it all. My job that caused me stress, my uncle, my parents disappearance, the cancer that was slowly taking over my body and destroying my life, everything that didn't relate to my music.

"Sir?"

My bow immediately lifted off of the strings to keep it from scratching the strings in my surprise at the soft voice behind me. The magic had fled away like a bird released from a cage. I placed my bow down, took off the shoulder rest, placed the violin into its case and covered it with the felt blanket, and began untightening my bow. "Yes sweetie?"

"I… have you seen my mama? She told me to wait outside and went back there," She pointed to the back. "and hasn't come out yet." I frowned. Who, in all of New York, would leave a kid outside? I turned to look at her and was shocked to see a small child with platinum blonde hair that went well past her hips, sky blue eyes ringed with a dark blue behind glasses, wearing a black skirt, small black flats, and an aquamarine button up shirt. For a small child, she looked very professional. But anyone that had walked by the cathedral could have taken her!

"What's your name honey?"

"Claya. What's yours?"

"John… John Myers. Come on, let's go and find your mama" I said as I held out my hand to her.

"I can't… I'm not allowed to far into a holy place… it burns me." She whimpered. I tilted my head as I closed my violin case, then picked it up in the empty hand, my other hand still held out for hers. "And you wouldn't like me anymore if you took my hand."

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm a child of the High Lord of Hell, the Devil himself!" She said with a smile. I smiled back and shook my head.

"I promise I won't care what you look like. I won't let anything harm you, and you're already in the church, so maybe it isn't as holy as people say it is. If it starts to hurt, I'll carry you. How does that sound?"

She smiled, nodded, and took my hand.

My eyes widened as I watched her shrink and shrink until she was no bigger then my middle finger. She sat in my palm, he small translucent wings fluttering lightly. She fixed her glasses and looked up at me with a small grin, revealing straight white teeth, though her canines were a bit longer then normal. She tucked a strand of her platinum blonde hair behind her small pointed ear.

"My master has requested your presents John Myers. He has gotten a bit…attracted to you suddenly. You're a _very _hard man to keep track of Mr. Myers! But enough of that. Allow me to introduce the High Lord of Hell himself, Anung-un-rama!" She said and pointed to the heavy black door. I stared at it for a few minutes before she huffed. "Anung-un-rama!" She said again as she stood in the palm of my hand. I had to suppress a laugh when she started jumping up and down in agitation, her small white translucent wings fluttering angrily. "Red! If you don't get your giant, fire toasted ass up here _now_, I'm gonna break off a horn and shove it so far up your red ass that it'll come out of the tip of your-!"

"Alright alright!" Came the laughing reply. I stared as the black door opened and a nearly seven foot tall man with a red tail and red skin, horns, a stone right hand and a normal left hand, with a jacket/trench coat that hung open to reveal a chiseled red chest, black leather pants, and hoofed feet stepped out of it. "Ta da!"

"You forgot the crown? Of all the things to forget, you forget the CROWN?!" The pixie yelled, her pointed ears twitching. She sat in my hand with a huff. "Of all the undignified, unmannerly, outrageous things he could've done…"

"Do _not_ yell at the High Lord as though you have a right to you lowly pixie!" Yelled someone from the door. I couldn't help but stare at the creature that came through the open door. A man, or so it seemed from the feet to the shoulders, dressed in a long black robe walked out. Only he had a rat's head on his shoulders…

The pixie in my hand sighed and rolled her blue eyes. "Oh, go shove a cube of cheese down your throat and choke on it!" She said as she stuck out her tongue, turned up her nose, and turned her back on the rat man. I was startled at the deep voice of the red male rumbled out of his chest in a chuckle.

"Now that the gang is all here," He said as he lit a cigar. "let's get this party started!"

* * *

I had spent all day looking at the fuckin' glass ball, but not _one _human caught my eye. I was fixing to give up when a young male caught my eye. I pressed his moving picture to find out more about him. As the stats loaded my eyes were glued onto his. His eyes, those perfect baby blues that were just wide enough to stand out and look innocent on that face that would have made Gabriel himself burst into tears. I watched as he looked up at the 'church' with a sad smile, I felt like he was looking right at me and I felt my pants tighten. I looked at the case that dangled in his hand by the handle and tilted my head.

I read through the stats and snorted. A speeding ticket? The kid was twenty-two and all he had on his record was a fuckin' _speeding ticket_? Good God, the kid was practically a saint!

I looked over and read all the stats. "John Myers, twenty-two years old, violinist, brown hair, blue eyes, five foot six inches… only two days to live?" I asked myself. I pressed on his life line to see the reason. "Lung cancer, advanced state…" The computer screen went over to a radiation scan of his body. I shook my head. "No wonder… it's spread through his entire left lung and almost three fourths of his right… Poor kid." I said as I watched him walk into my building. I tilted my head as I watched him walk into the building. Was he going to pray? It wouldn't help in there. That was a place for the selfish to pray and leave and for my followers to worship when they wanted.

I watched as he lit a candle that had never been lit before, sit down in the front pew, and played his violin. The music washed over me, calming and relaxing me. I briefly wondered if I should just let him live out his life and let him go to heaven… but that thought quickly passed as I held out my hand and Claya popped into it in a puff of blue smoke. "Go greet that man Claya. Show yourself as a young human child and tell him you lost your mother in the church and tell him your name, but don't show him your true form until he takes your hand. Give me an intro and I'll be there…"

"Alright. And don't forget the crown!" She said as she flew off. I stared at the screen and then back at my father's crown. I sneered at it, proud that the old man hadn't gotten me to wear that stupid thing anywhere besides court, he still wasn't able to force me to wear it to anything else. I looked at the screen and moved over to my coat. It was time to go and meet John.

I was taking my jacket off of the hook when Orpheus stormed in, his beady eyes now red and twitching.

"A human?! You chose a _human _to rule over hell with you?! What in the seven levels were you _thinking?!"_

"I was thinkin' that he's the best lookin' human up there, he's gonna die in two days anyway, and he's a rare thing. Oh, and also that I get what I want." I said as I tossed my coat on.

"He was supposed to be in heaven in two days! The boy is supposed to be an angel! In with their ranks, not among demons! Anung-un-rama, you're making a big mistake with this one! Just pick a female from down here and be done with it!"

I swung around, my eyes flashing to a darker gold. "Are you telling me, priest, that you are going against the wishes of you _High Lord?_ I'm very sure that you were the one to say 'pick a mate' and I picked one. I've got what I want in my sight, now I'm gonna get what I want… aren't I?" I asked as I clenched my stone hand.

He nodded in defeat.

"Good." I said in a calmer as I started up the stairs. "Besides, I think it's about time Hell had an angel of its own." I stated as I reached the door just in time to hear Claya's threat involving my horn and a few other precious parts of my anatomy. I had to laugh at all of this.

So much for fearing me.

* * *

_Ok Ok, so Hellboy is a lot OOC on this, but who cares? It's AU anyway._

So, how did all of you like it? We're both hoping it's a fairly original idea.

_Review or be on my hit list of unthankful readers!_

She's kidding!

_Says who? REVIEW OR ELSE!_

Much love (promise!),

_Dana &_ Andi


	2. Time to Go

Hello lovies! We're back!

_We've been having to study for finals. Yuck!!!!_

But, we're back now! And here are our reviewer comments!

_To Totus Aeternus Torqueo: We are so glad you like it! And we wouldn't just break it off like that unless we started a sequel lol… *thinks* Then again…_

To Peya Luna: We're so glad you liked Claya's line! And not to worry, we're going to update more frequently… although we promise nothing yet… An you'll just have to read to see what he thinks it is!

_To blueartistry: Thanks! We hope you keep reading!_

To Ai-Sama: We will and thank you!

_To ShadowChild Of Death: There shall be more! Unless we decide there needs to be a sequel! *laughs evilly* And we're glad you like the originality of the story!_

To Flashtabulor: Woo-hoo! Another lover of the story! Of course the story shall go on!

_To Moonlight black rose: We are writing and typing as fast as we can and are glad you think it's good!_

To DarkShojoKoneko: Woot! Updating!

_A now on with the story!_

* * *

Time ticked by as I stood there, a professionally dressed pixie standing in my palm and a seven foot tall red guy standing in front of me bickering with a rat and I had to blink. This had to be some weird dream induced by all the chemical radiation from the chemo treatment… No way was I holding a pixie in my hand as she ignored a rat man, and a man that could rival Shaquel O'Neal in height!

Right, it's all a dream.

I looked over at the seven foot tall guy and inwardly shivered, wishing at this point that it really wasn't a dream.

I guess the muscles in my hand twitched or something, because the pixie girl Claya looked up and smiled at me. "This isn't a dream silly!" She giggled. "The High Lord of Hell wants you as his mate for all of eternity! Isn't it exciting!?!" She asked as she jumped up and down in my palm. "The rest of the pixies and I will have so much to do! We'll get to help you with you're clothes and we get to help he cooks prepare the food for the feast and-!"

"Women." Mumbled the rat guy, causing the excited pixie in my hand to turn and glare at said man, her sharply pointed ears twitching.

"Like you'd know what any woman outside of a priestess acts like you mangy, plague carrying, flea ridden rodent!" She yelled while stomping her foot, her blue eyes throwing threats of maiming and pain at him.

"Now, now… Children behave." Chuckled the giant red guy. "We haven't even told the poor guy our names yet." He said as he turned to me, his light golden eyes felt like they were piercing my soul and I couldn't look away. "Hey." He said with a smirk as he stepped closer to me. I reflexively took a step back, my hand on my violin case tightening a bit. He took another step, so did I. It went on like that until I felt the back of my knees knock up against the pew, causing myself to fall onto the wood with a loud and inelegant _thud_.

Ow… Ok, not a dream…

I watched as he sat next to me, slinging his normal arm around the back of the pew and placed his stone hand on his thigh, his bulky stone fingers grazed my hip and caused the flesh on my leg to quiver even as I forced myself to move away from his touch. He frowned as I moved. "As I'm sure you already know, my name's Anung-un-rama, the pixie jumping around in your hand is Claya, and the rat in the robe is Orpheus." He told me.

"For some reason I think you all already know my name." I said as I looked at all of them. "That was some entrance you did. Are you guys part of A Broadway Group or something?" I asked. The rat looked at me as though I'd lost my mind, Red (I decided to start calling him that because it's shorter then Anung-whatever) muttered something to the effect of 'not on your life', and Claya just giggled.

"No you silly human!" She said teasingly. "We're here to take you to the Underworld!" She said, then sighed at my look of shock. "You know, the fiery pit? Seven levels? Hell?... Haven't you ever read Dante's Inferno?!" She ask as my shocked look continued. I nodded and she sighed in relief. "Good."

"What that damn little menace means to say," Started Orpheus. "is that you are going to Hell to become the High Lord's partner."

"P-partner?" I squeaked out.

"You know kid…be there for me, help me run the damn place, watch which people go to heaven or hell, stuff like that." Red said.

My shoulders relaxed slightly, my hand on my case relaxed a little. "Oh, well…uh, I'm flattered…but I really can't-"

"You forgot the most important part of being the High Lord's partner." Orpheus interrupted, earning a glare from Red. "That he would have to keep you happy in bed too."

"_What!?" _I yelled, jumping up from the pew and startling Claya, who flew out of my hand. I glared at them all and then blinked when Claya flew in front of me as if to block me. I stepped around her and took two steps when I felt something wrap around my waist and pull me back into Red's lap. I shivered.

What a weird day.

* * *

I glared at Orpheus. That damn rat! I had almost had him!

The kid was starting to relax, maybe even warm up to the idea…

The keyword being _was_.

I watched him start to leave and wrapped my tail around his waist and pulled him into my lap. Damn when he shivered it felt good. He unconsciously wiggled against me and I had to force myself from jumping him then and there. Damn it! I was hoping to just convince him to walk down the steps with me, but now I was gonna have to carry him down the fuckin' steps with my tail! I sighed and shook my head. I hadn't said anything about him having to be my bed mate, but now that he knew…

Maybe there was still a way to get him to warm up to the idea again…

"You know… the whole bed thing doesn't have to happen until you want it to…" I whispered in his ear. Time to switch convincing tactics a bit. The tip of my tail stroked his hip while my normal hand rubbed up and down his left arm, and I couldn't help but smile as his beautiful lithe body shivered against me again. I kissed his ear and nuzzled the back of his neck. "I…" I trailed off, remembering from his file that he helped people, especially if they pulled the card I was about to. "I don't have anyone else to turn to." I said in the most pitiful voice I could and rubbed my nose against the nape of his neck. "You seem to be the only person that really understands loneliness. And just think of it kid; no more cancer, no more being shoved into confining spaces, no chemo, no more being alone in your sickness…" I whispered as I turned him around to look at me. I saw him worrying his bottom lip.

Yes!

"No."

I blinked in shock and looked at the top of his head as he looked down. 'No'? What the hell? I just got done telling him the ok points, hadn't even gotten to the best points of all this, and I get a 'No'? "What?" I asked in a serious tone. I saw Claya bite her bottom lip out of the corner of my eye and Orpheus stood a bit straighter. "I don't think I caught that. You were talking into my chest." I said, his head popped up.

"No, N-O, Nein, no thanks, not a chance, Niet… Any other ways I can say no to you to make you understand?"

I growled when I saw the determined gleam in his eyes. "You know how long you have to live? Two days. Two fuckin' measly days. What could possibly happen, besides you dying, in that amount of time? Why waste it wondering how you're gonna die when I'm giving you the option of not dying at all!?"

"Anung-un-rama! Control yourself!" Shouted a female voice from the stairwell. "Honestly! The way you carry on you'd think you were a spoiled four year old instead of a spoiled _sixty_-four year old." She said as she walked out, her spiky red hair with black tips complemented her pale skin, her dark golden eyes stuck out against her light skin and dark hair, along with the cat slits for pupils. She held her had out to John as the black ears on top of her head twitched and the black tail swished behind her. "Hello," She said with a smile. "I'm Maria Kathryn Blatt. Everyone downstairs calls me Kathy."

John took her hand. "I-I'm John." He said. She nodded, smiled and hugged him, her fingers stroked along the back of his neck, her eye narrowing in triumph when she found what she was looking for, and then she purred into his ear.

"Nice to meet you." She said and squeezed. I felt him go slack in my arms and felt a pang of guilt over having to take him this way. _Although he didn't give me much choice! _I told myself, which made my mental self laugh. "He'll stay in the sleepers touch until after the ceremony. When he wakes _you_ will be the one to deal with him." Kathy said, coldly staring into my own gold eyes. She turned and stalked to the stairs and I saw Claya follow her. I heard them start to talk as I started to gather John into my arms. "I feel sorry for him Claya… for him to have to go through all of this for _him_…" I smiled, thinking she was talking about me. "He shouldn't have to be put through this." I listened even closer as I grabbed his violin case with my tail.

"I know baby… but how else will he ever find a mate? He's rejected everyone downstairs."

Baby?!?!

"I still don't feel right about this. Me Claya… _Me!_ The one that has no emotions towards humans. I feel _bad_ about taking him without him knowing what's going on…"

"Kathy, we've got to trust that the High Lord knows what he's doing. It's for the good of us all I'm sure of it!"

I felt the guilt at the fact that this was just something I _wanted_.

"Yeah. Let's just hope that he really does stay asleep for the ceremony… otherwise I have a feeling Hell won't be the worst torture for us anymore."

_Amen to that. _I thought to myself as I looked down at the sleeping man in my arms.

* * *

_One more time with the threat… SPORK! _

…

_Andi?_

…

_She's dead!!!!!!!! My writer is dead!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!_

I'm not dead!

_Oh, in that case… I WILL EAT YOU WITH A SPORK IF YOU DON'T REVIEW! _

I was hoping to make her stop… I'm sorry…

_Love,_

_Dana (SPORK) _& Andi… (forgive Dana…)


	3. Wake up time and talks

_Yes, it has been a while. Andi has been very upset because of some anonymous letters from readers stating that they believe her writing is shitty and that she should stop. Personally, I love her writing, but I am merely the typist. And no, she is not going to stop writing because of your callous and completely unfounded remarks over the fact that she is writing a homosexual pairing you freaking homophobes. Again I shall state, if you don't like this pairing DO NOT READ IT! You have a back button, use it!_

_-Dana._

_P.S. We shall be updating the rest of our stories soon. Any body else have any more death threats? Direct them to me. My writer shall NOT be intimidated by people by that again. _

* * *

My eyes slowly opened, only to shut again at the sudden brightness that accosted my retina. I forced my eyelids open to examine my surroundings, but I felt a slight pinch in my neck whenever I moved my head and as I tried to sit up I felt a weight over my abdomen (not that I could look down to see what it was), but all of my questions were answered on who I was with whenever I saw a red view come into view. _That bastard! _I thought angrily. _He drugged me and dragged me to where ever the hell I am! _I felt a growl slip out of my throat and threw my clinched teeth. I thought about it as one of my fingers twitched and wondered slightly if I really wanted him to wake up. Did I really want a possibly grumpy son of Satan coming after me? I decided that, no, I really didn't want that and tried to move my wrists from their position over my head, only to find that each time I moved them, metal dug into them. I looked up to find that I was handcuffed to the canopy bed…again. My first time was when I was seventeen and my boyfriend at the time decided he wanted to be kinky my first time around…

That wasn't a good first time.

I moved my hips, looking for the tell-tale feeling of soreness, only to find that there wasn't one.

_Good. He has the decency to not rape me in my sleep. _I thought to myself as I saw the door knob turn. It opened slowly, like one of those creaky doors from a horror movie where on the other side f the door there's a murderer with a machete waiting to cut you up into little piece, and I felt me heart start to pound in my chest at the thought. It slowed down though when Kathy walked in, looking like she had just woken up, with Claya floating in behind her. She looked at me and seemed surprised.

"You're awake?" She asked me, her tail curling around her waist. I nodded and looked up at my wrists. She sighed. "I wish I could John… but Anung-un-rama has the only key to those… and I'm not goin' for them." She said, wrinkling her nose. "Most for three reasons. 1) He's my boss, 2) I don't like men, and 3) Because I don't want to grope a married man."

I was starting to get a bit frustrated with all of this. "Ok fine. Here are five questions for you. 1) Where the hell am I? 2) Where the hell's my violin? 3) Why the hell am I chained up? 4) Why the fuck am I here? 5) Why the _hell _and I in bed with a _married guy?"_

"Well… you're in Hell." Kathy started.

"Your violin's in the closet." Claya said next.

"You're chained so you won't run."

"You're here because…well…you got married."

"And you're in bed with him because… you got married to him last night." Kathy finished. My eyes widened and my heart stopped.

I got married…

To the Devil…

I was in bed with the _Devil!_

"I'm… _**WHAT?! **_" I yelled, making the guy next to me jump at the volume. I had to hold my laugh down when he fell off of the bed and grunted in pain. _Good. I hope his hoof comes off! _I thought. He sat up and, while rubbing his head, glared around the room.

"Why are there so many people in my room so damn early?!" He grumbled and stood, the hand that had been rubbing his head sliding down to start rubbing his ass. "Get out before you wake up my mate."

"Ok, hang on here!" I growled. He looked over and his eyes widened. "I am _not _your mate for one! I didn't even know I was married until I got told! Second, I was awake _before _you, you ass hole! And third, _**GET ME OUT OF THESE THINGS DAMN IT!"**_ I shouted. The room cringed and Red brought out a pair of keys and undid the handcuffs. "Violin?" I growled. His tail pointed to the closet, so I walked over to the giant black doors ad jerked them open, grabbed my case and flicked the lid open to see my violin glistening at me and I couldn't help but allow a small smile on my face…

Until I heard him behind me.

"There's, uh, some music around here if you wanna play it…" He said a little hesitantly. I turned on him after gently placing my pride and joy back down.

"Music? I have music memorized and can play it just fine!" I snapped. I then took a deep breath and realized how ungrateful I was being at his offer of something that could make me relax. "But," I started and couldn't help but feel a flutter in my chest as his ears twitched and his tail swung slowly. "some new material would be appreciated, thank you." I said as I stood after closing my case and turned to face him. He smiled and went over to his chest of drawers and opened the bottom one. I walked over and looked inside, then nearly fainted at the stacks of overtures and scores that lay inside. "Do you…do you play?" I asked him.

"_Me?_ Hell no!" He laughed. "My fingers are too big, and the stone makes it sound worse. But a friend of mine named Tayan plays the guitar. He says it's almost like playing a violin."

I nearly chocked. Nothing was 'like' another instrument, especially a guitar! "Well," I said and swallowed past the lump in my throat. "I suppose to some it could be like that." I said weakly and picked up some music. "Where may I play?"

He tilted his head at another door. "Claya had it set up yesterday for you. There's a chair and a music thingy in there for whenever you want to play." He said and opened door to reveal a room that resembled the cathedral room I had met him in. "You can use it whenever you want. You can play in it for hours, unless we have a meeting with my father. When that bastard wants something, nothing goes right down here until he gets what he wants." Red grumbled to me. He sighed and turned to look at a dark purple demon that came into his room. "What do you want Drake?" He growled.

"Now, now big brother. Daddy wants to talk to you and your new toy." The demon said, looking at me and licking his lips. "Of course, I could always take care of this little one while you go if you want." He stepped forward and placed a hand with very long, very _sharp _black nails by my head. It was then I realized I had backed into a wall. The next thing I knew, the purple guy was ont the ground rubbing his blackened cheek and there was a stone fore arm in front of my face. I looked up to see the owner of that arm glaring down at the other demon, his eyes almost an amber color.

"You will not talk about the High Lord's mate like that. You will go to father and tell him that John and I will be there shortly and then go back and man your own level of Hell _Brother._" He snarled, placing himself in front of me as a protective barrier between Drake and I. I don't think I had ever been more glad for a protector then right then.

"Very well, but father will not be happy at seeing your hand print on my face Anung." He said with an evil grin on is face.

"Then I'll deal with the old man for it." He said with a smug grin as the younger of the two left. He turned back to me and softly placed his hands on my shoulders. "You will not leave this level without me John, do you understand? We are in the seventh level, we are in the pit of my home. If you leave without protection, there are many things that could happen to you and I wouldn't know until later that day, do you understand John?" I shakily nodded, a part of my mind screaming at him for making me weaker and more needy then I already was. "Good. Now, come on. We need to go and see what the old man wants now." He said with a sigh as he tossed on a black muscle tank and a pair of black leather pants. I rolled my eyes and put my blue jeans and tennis shoes back on and then put my green t-shirt on and walked up to him.

"Alright, let's go." I said on a sigh. He grinned and placed his arm around my shoulders as we walked around the halls until we came to a set of double dark brown doors that had the same design as the door of the cathedral on them. I looked at Red and arched an eyebrow and he shrugged.

"Don't ask me. Pops is kinda smug about his being tossed outta Heaven on his ass by the big guy. Said he took some of the Angels with him that were gonna overturn it with him… and he did, but he still got his ass kicked." He explained with a smirk. "And yeah, Gabriel and all them are real… we just don't have them down here for tea an' cookies." He said on a chuckle. He hugged me closer quickly and shoved the door open. The heat the rushed over my skin was almost too much. I started falling to the floor, my lungs feeling like they were filled to bursting with fire. I felt his arm around my waist and heard him growl something at a deep chuckle from the inside of the room. I looked up to see a much taller and more muscled version of Red sitting at the desk.

"Ahh," The man started, his low velvety voice making me shake in fear. "so this is your new bitch son? How very interesting…" He said, his own brown-gold eyes looking me over. "It seems we have much to discuss…"

* * *

_Haha! Cliffe!!!!!! _

Very much so, as I haven't actually thought of how to incorporate certain things in just yet… but oh well!

_Review please! I promise that anyone that does shall have a very very cool bribe! I shall have my writer do something special for you!_

Hey now! Not cool Dana!

_Love,_

_Dana & _Andi


	4. Demon Parade

Ok… Andi's killing my fingers today! She's literally got another three or four notebooks for me to type out!

Less talkie more writey!

_Slave driver! But I love her like a sister anyways…. Onward!_

* * *

-John POV-

"Have a seat son. And hold your bitch. I don't want his hide on my chairs." The man said and he leaned and elbow on his desk and rested his cheek on his face as his other hand stretched out to the other side of the desk, his fingers tapping his desk. I moved to do what he said, but a red hand stopped me.

"His name is John pops. Not 'your bitch'." He growled out.

"Show some respect for your elders' boy." The taller man growled.

"Fuck off ya crusty old son of a bitch." He growled back. I watched them glare at each other and felt the tension in the room before the bigger demon cracked a smile, well, more of a sneer, and nodded.

"You've gotten better boy. Used to be that I could glare at you and you'd cower from me."

"Ha! Funny old man." He grumbled and pulled me towards a high backed chair and sat before me, then pulled me into his lap. "Now, what the hell do you want?"

"I've heard disturbing news son. Orpheus said you dragged a human that was practically a saint down to the lowest pit of our home. I am ready to punish him for speaking lies about his Lord, if it were a lie… Is it son? Surely you would not risk the wrath of the heavens to simply amuse yourself?"

"Oh I wouldn't? Why not? Hell you did it too and you didn't seem to mind it. Seemed like a pretty good idea to try it out." Red said snidely. The bigger one snarled and slammed his fist on the table, his eyes turning red.

"Yes or no!?"

"Yep."

"Anung-un-RAMA! How in all seven levels could you?!" He shouted. "You've put the entirety of Hell, our home, our PEOPLE in danger to satisfy yourself?!" He yelled, pushing himself up angrily. I saw the smirk on Red's face.

"Proud of me Pops?" He asked. The man's lips curled up over his fangs, making me shrink against Anung.

"Proud of you? PROUD of you?!" He walked around his desk and took his son's chin in his hand and shoved his face up to force him to look at him. "Anung-un-rama…" I felt my eyes widen as the snarl turned into a full blown smile. "I'm ecstatic!" He laughed and even went so far to tilt his head back towards the ceiling. "We need to have a celebration! I'm so glad you finally have done something so selfish and un-needed that it's jeopardized us! It proves you are ready to be the High Lord of Hell completely when I'm ready to step down." I looked at the man I sat on and tilted my head. "And of course, with you already having fucked your mate,-"

"Uh…well we haven't exactly gotten to that yet…" He said, causing his father to pause. "See, he's still a bit nervous and-"

"So was your mother. Didn't stop me."

"Cuz you raped mom you bastard." He growled at him. "I'm not gonna do that with him."

"You'll do what I say Anung." He growled. I felt an arm slide under my legs and one supporting my back as we stood. He got so close I could smell the cologne he wore.

"I won't." He snarled and walked out of the office. We didn't go back to the room though. He put me down and we started walking towards an acoustic guitar playing. He barged into a room that seemed really sparse of anything except a bed, a table, and a music stand. "Tayan! Dude, put that thing down. You need to meet someone!" I watched as the blue man looked up and grinned, surprisingly showing normal teeth.

"Toasty! Nice to _finally _see you again!" He said on a laugh. He stood, showing me that he was a few inches if not just as tall as Red, although not quite as built, walked over and pulled Anung into a hug before looking at me with a grin. "This fiddle boy?"

"Um, I'm sorry, even though my instrument may be played as a fiddle I prefer it to be referred to as a violin." I said softly but firmly. My violin was my pride and joy and, whereas I have occasionally played it in the traditional country way, slung around to the front of my chest and my bow moving so fast you could only see the hairs splitting, I prefer to play it in the soothing way of the classics and will not have it oh-so-commonly referred to as a "fiddle". Tayan grinned and nodded.

"John, this is Tayan. He's the closest friend I have that won't stab you in the back. Tayan, you remember John from…ah…I mean, Tayan this is John who you've never met before in your life ever…" He said and looked at Tayan who nodded a bit.

"Nice to meet ya Johnny." He said and held out his hand. I looked at it and then back at Red, who nodded a bit, and then shook it. "We'll have to get together and play sometime kid. I hear you're good at what you do." I smiled so wide it actually hurt my face.

"That would be amazing."

"Alright Tayan, can you change the room? It always makes me feel like a cell." Red said as he looked around the sparse room.

"Oh, sorry Anung. It helps the creativity flow… if you would try playing an instrument you would understand."

"Can't. Fingers remember?" He said with a smirk. I looked at him and actually felt my eyes widen a bit at the sadness that was just hiding behind his eyes. I reached up and softly placed a hand on his shoulder. His normal hand covered mine and he smiled at me. "Thanks kid…" He whispered to me. "Anyway Tayan, I was wondering if you'd mind watching him for a few minutes. I need to go take care of something."

"Sure. I have another violin around here-."

"No. I only play my violin… it's not that I'm snotty or anything, but I feel like I'm cheating on her if I touch another one…" I tried to explain. Tayan just smiled and nodded.

"I know man, I hate playing any other guitar but my Gibson… I had her custom made for me when I was twelve." He said as he waved his hand in a slow arch, melting the sparse room to show what could only have been described as the size of a Studio apartment in New York. The walls were a burnt orange and the floor was hard wood, something I suspected had a hell of a varnish on it if it was down here. "It's special hell wood kid." He said with a smirk. I nodded and looked at Red as he moved my hand away from him. I felt my heart start to beat faster as he looked down at me before he leaned down and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Be nice to Tayan babe alright? I'll be back in about an hour or so." He whispered. I nodded and shivered a bit. Damn this place for being so hot, I couldn't blame it on the cold. I watched as he walked away and shut the door.

"He's a good guy Johnny. He's nothin' like his dad." Tayan said as he walked into the kitchen. "Want some water?"

"Please." I said and walked around, mindful of the guitar case that was propped up in the corner. "This is quite a collection of guitars Tayan… do you play them all?"

"Yep, every last one of them. The ones up on my wall are the ones I played in my band I had before we all broke apart. I think I have about ten up there and then I have another twenty stashed in my room." He said with a smile, chuckling when my eyes widened at the cold water bottle. "You know, it is possible to keep things cool down here kid… Just takes an ice demon." He said with a wink. He walked over to a chair and motioned to the couch. "Have a seat… I think we need to have a talk about Toasty." I sat down slowly and nodded.

"Well, I was thinking the same thing, but you go first."

"No, no wifey man you first." He said with a smirk as he took a swig of water.

"Ok, first off never call me that again or I'll have your head in that guitar case." I said on a growl. "Second, I was watching his face and he gets this kind of sad look on his face whenever someone asks him if he plays…"

"Yeah, but you've seen his hands kid. Stone doesn't make well to play instruments with. He can't play the piano, the guitar's useless with him, and any sort of violin would be crushed the second he pressed down on it. We've tried almost every single instrument that exists, human and demon, and none of them work out…"

"What if he had a custom?"

I was met with a wide eyed stare. Tayan slapped a hand to his head and shook it.

"Well hot damn Johnny! We've tried everything…except that… Fuckin' ass! Now, which would he want to play?"

"We can find that out later, for now let's come up with some custom ideas for him and see what we get!" I said, getting excited as he pulled out a sketch pad and knelt on the floor when he placed it on the table. I knelt down with him and went to work.

This was going to be amazing!

* * *

-HB POV-

This was fucking ridiculous…

I growled to myself when I walked back into my dad's office and saw my siblings and my mother sitting around the room. I quickly took off my shirt and balled up my hands, ready for the fight that was sure to come. I ducked as a giant tail whipped out and tried to slam into my head.

"You dare to tell me no in front of a lower being?" Came a low snarl from behind me. I felt his claws rip through my thick skin and toss me into a nearby wall and being slammed to the floor when my stone hand started to get pulled down towards it. I grunted a bit as a foot was driven into my back. "You will do what I tell you weakling. I am still in charge here. You are merely an heir to the throne of hell, and that is only because it was unfortunate enough that you were born before your brother Drake." He whispered and grabbed my tail, getting a sympathetic hiss from all of my siblings except Drake. "He would gladly wear the crown that you detest, he would have picked a demoness from the selection, _he _would be a good ruler of Hell!" He shouted and slammed me into a wall by my tail, closest to my youngest sister, the appointed guardian of the first level, and her eyes widened. I even saw tears in her pretty green and gold eyes. I tried to smirk at her and stand, only to fall back on my face. I heard his foot steps coming closer to me and winced. God damn he was fuckin' pissed if he was doing all this.

"Daddy no! Bubba's hurt!" She said and jumped out of her chair to hold me up a little.

There was a collective gasp around the room and my mother's face went white as snow as the foot steps stopped. I heard the crack of his tail, no less then two inches away from the top of her black haired scalp. She yelped, but didn't let go of me. Her face was softer then the rest of ours, easier to give emotion, we all think she was persecuted because she took more after mother then father.

"Cassi… move out of the way!" I heard one of my brothers whisper to her. She glared at him.

"My name is Cassiopeia! And this is wrong! Bubba didn't do anything!" She shouted, her tan skin going a little red. I couldn't help but smirk at a memory. When she was younger and couldn't control her demon side we all used to call her chameleon.

"Move child." Came the hiss from father. My eyes widened as I was able to turn over and see him, claws out and dripping with my blood, walking toward me but his eyes on her.

"Cassi!"

"Daddy you have to stop! This is wrong!" She still shouted at him.

Damn it, she got everything from mom but the stubborn streak!

I heard the roar and saw him reach out his hand and grab her shoulder, the claws that were tainted with my blood digging in and being coated with hers as well. She screamed, a youngling in pain. Being only twelve her skin hadn't toughened yet, so him digging his claws through skin and bone was like a hot knife through butter. I felt the tears spring to my eyes, her cries had always cut into our hearts, but those had always been out of sorrow from a fight with pops, never _ever_ in pain. It was like the sound of a siren, a crying child, and a whimpering animal all rolled into one.

"_**Stop!**_" Came the scream. We all looked at mother, this was the first time she had ever said anything against father. I saw him glare at her and look back at his spawn. I pulled myself to my feet and tackled him, my stone fist driving into his abdomen.

"Let her go you bastard! It's my blood you want, not hers!" I shouted and punched him in the face. He snarled and retracted his claws from her before slicing the right side of my face open and shoving me off.

"Take her to the infirmary, we will talk more later." He growled at me as he picked her up and softly put her into my arms. My eyes teared up again as I walked out and toward the hospital. My mother walked beside me and the other five walked in a V pattern behind me…

I have never wanted so much to get the blood of an innocent off of me as right this second.

* * *

_O.o… this was… interesting to type Andi…_

I blame the power of sleep deprivation and the evilness of the rampaging plot bunnies.

_Uh huh… review please!_

_Love,_

_Dana _& Andi


	5. Comfort and Mistakes

"Tayan, he's going to love these!" I said with a smile as we looked at all of the instruments we drew up. So far we had a sketch of a piano with larger heavy duty keys, a massive guitar with a special made stainless steel neck and strings, and, just as a joke, we sketched out a harp for him too.

"Well, maybe not the harp… but the others maybe." He said with a chuckle. He looked towards his door and narrowed his eyes. "What does she want?"

"She who?" I asked and tilted my head. I jumped and fell off of the couch when the door flew open and a woman with red skin, cold golden eyes, and long black hair stood on the other side.

"Aw, Mira (A/N: Pronounced _Me-reh_… Go figure the guitarist would like someone with music notes as a name lol)… when will you ever learn to knock dear heart? I already told you, no sex after you almost _bit my dick off! _"

She smirked at him, her fangs glinting a bit. "Consider it a compliment sweetie. I thought you were good enough to eat. And we will have sex anytime I _say _we will." She said with a growl as she stalked over to him. He snarled at her.

"Two faced bitch."

"Simpering little worm!"

"Cunt licking succubus!"

"Artistic scatter brain!"

"Ass licker!"

"Oh one time! And you loved it!"

"It wasn't a question for you to actually do it!"

"It was your birthday present you schizophrenic ice demon!"

"Bipolar banshee!"

"You… you… horrible guitar player!" She yelled at him before covering her mouth as Tayan gasped and placed a hand over his heart. "Oh Tayan…baby I didn't mean it… you know how I get with this game sweetie! You're the best guitarist in all of Heaven, Earth, and Hell!"

"Still Mira… that one hurt." He said with a pout. I watched, curious, as she walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. I blushed and looked away, but it couldn't stop me from hearing his moan and hers. I heard their panting and Tayan's deep sigh. "Ahh my dear wife, you do make life such an adventure. What did you need my love?"

"My brother's mate… Cassiopeia is hurt and in the infirmary and Anung wants… needs his mate by his side… as I need you." She said, her golden eyes brimming with tears. Tayan held her close, letting her bury her face in his shoulder and weep, and stroked her hair while whispering soft words into her ear. She looked over at me and lightly wiped her eyes. "Anung needs you. I know you haven't been here long, but I fear I won't be able to show you the way to where he is…"

I nodded sympathetically. "It's alright. I can walk there and you and Tayan can stay here."

"Oh no!" Tayan said, a frown on his face. "Cassi needs us all. Come love, up you go." He said and swung her up into his arms bridal style. I smiled when she gasped and lightly hit his chest when we walked out the door.

"Unhand me Tayan! I am more than able to walk on my own!"

"No. You can point the direction of her room from where you are and then John can go to your brother. Now, shut your pretty little mouth and direct." Tayan said in a soft but firm voice. She sighed and nodded, laying her head on his chest and closing her eyes. Tayan looked at me and jerked his head slightly. "Come on Johnny boy. Let's get going."

I nodded and stood, following closely behind them as we walked outside and down a sidewalk. I was surprised to see how many people were able to just up and walk around instead of being lashed, burned, tortured… maybe being Red's mate wouldn't be so bad as long as I didn't have to kill anyone… As we walk, I begin to think about everything. My body could eventually get used to the heat to where I don't feel like I'm in a sauna every time I go walking, I have a special room to play my violin and possibly endless scores of music to work with, I've already made a few friends down here, and I don't have to worry about dying… Where were the cons?

Oh right, the guy that claimed me as his mate has a psychopathic father that (and given my complete lack of a violent nature this was something) I want to completely destroy, a psycho brother that wants to rape me in my sleep, and the rest of the family that I haven't met yet. Yeah…those are some pretty big cons…

We enter in a twelve story building, the outer walls were surprisingly a bright white color. I look at the receptionist desk and see a girl with dark red, waist length hair, emerald green skin, and shocking blue nails sitting there writing in a notebook of some sort. Tayan walked up to the desk and stood there, but the teenage girl didn't seem to notice any of us… that is until Mira slammed her hand onto the desk and the girl raised startled ruby eyes to us.

"Pay attention girl!" She growled. "When the daughter of the ruler of Hell is in your presence, you will respond as such!"

"I-I-I'm sorry!" She stuttered in a high pitched tone. I frowned at Mira for her high handed response and calmly walk over to the desk.

"Forgive her," I looked at her name tag. "Mirah. But she's a bit concerned about her sister."

She looked me over, confused. "And you are?"

"John Thaddeus Myers. I'm needed at the room with Anung." I say calmly.

Funny how good his name sounds on my lips.

"Oh! Oh Lord Myers I'm so sorry! I didn't realize!" She says, her voice even higher than before. Her skin is turning a lighter shade of green and I'm not sure if she's going to faint first or her eyes are going to pop out of her head!

"Please, just John is fine… I don't think 'Lord' suites me very well." I said with a grin. "Now, if you would please point me in the direction of the young girl's room?" I watched as she hurriedly typed in the name and looked at me with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"R-room 1243 L-… I mean, John." She said with a slight blush. I cocked my eyebrow a bit and smiled softly.

"Thank you Mirah for being so quick. Now, shall we?" I asked and looked over at the other two as we moved over to the elevator. Once inside, Tayan set Mira down and held her close.

"I think she has a crush on you Johnny." He said with a slight grin. I blushed a bit and shook my head. It wasn't possible that a female would find me attractive. I still couldn't figure out how _Red _found me attractive!

We stepped out of the elevator and walked down the black walled hallway, following signs and such, until we ended up outside of a room with one lone figure sitting in a chair, his head held in his hands.

"Anung. Enough of this, I have brought your mate." Mira said in a soothing voice, causing Red to look up. I gasped when I saw the tears rolling down his face and ran over to him, wrapping my arms around him in a fierce hug. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to his powerful body, and I was able to feel his soft tremors of his silent sobs. I ran my fingers trough his hair and over his back and whispered nonsensical words to him.

"It's my fault." He whispered.

"What's your fault Red?" I asked. He pulled back and looked at me.

"Cassiopeia is hurt because of me…because I told that bastard no." He rested his head on my shoulder again and took a shuttering breath. "She was trying to save me…trying to get him to stop…he just… and then she…" He took a shuddering breath and shook his head. I cupped his face and gently pulled it up to face me.

"It's not your fault. Don't you ever, and I mean _ever_, say that again."I whispered fiercely. "I don't know why you think it is, but it's not. And I swear if I ever hear you say that again, I'll de-hoof you."

He smiled weakly at me. "Wow John… getting inventive with the threats… I may just have to start calling you Boy Scout."

I growled. "Try it mister and see what happens." I felt something compelling me to lean into him, to do what I'm not sure, but I did it.

And then our lips met.

I shivered and sat on his lap, straddling his hips, and pressed closer. It had been a while since I had kissed someone, but it had never felt like that. It never left me with a warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach, and when our mouths opened and our tongues tangled together, I thought I was really in heaven! He had a spicy, smokey flavor to him that I wanted more of. I felt hisflesh hand curl in my hair and pull me even closer while his stone hand cupped my butt and squeezed it a bit, forcing a moan out of me. I started rolling my hips on him when a throat was cleared. I blushed and looked up to see a pale woman in a high necked dress with her long black hair pulled back into a low ponytail standing inside of the doorway to the room and I blushed.

"Anung, your sister is asking for you and your mate… I would also ask that you refrain from… _that_ in a place meant for healing."

"Yes mother."

_Mother?_

~ HB POV~

Mothers have the most wonderful sense of timing, don't you think? They always seem to show up right when you're doing something you know you shouldn't be doing… but DAMN can John kiss! He tasted so sweet, like a piece of sweet bread my mom told me about once, all sugary and light and… shit just thinking about it makes me hungry…but it's a long way from the food type of hungry. I lightly put John on his feet and stood, motioning for Tayan and Mira to follow us in as I took John's hand in mine. I felt his reassuring squeeze and smiled at him a little bit as we walked in. All of my siblings were there, including that snake of a younger brother… funny how Drake's name rhymes with snake… hmm, mom was right in naming him that. I looked at the bed and saw Cassiopeia awake and looking at me expectantly.

"Hey squirt." I said with a soft smile. She smiled back at me and looked at John. "Cassiopeia this is John, my mate. John, this is my baby sister Cassiopeia." I told him, ignoring the glares from the older ones around the room. I was supposed to be proper and introduce them all by age and rank, but I just can't care about them. The only two in the room I cared about were my mother and Cassi.

"Hello John. You seem to be a good influence on my big brother so far." She said in a small voice. I was concerned about her. She'd never sounded weak before. I felt John pull away from me and walk over to sit on the edge of the bed and smile at her.

"I hope I am. I'd hate to see what would happen if I was a bad one." He said with a light chuckle. She giggled and nodded and lightly took his hand.

"I like you a lot more than the others."

"Others?"

Oh shit…

"Yeah. Bubba had to pick a mate, and he had a bunch of options from all of the people down here, but I'm really glad he picked you."

He smiled softly at her and shook his head. "How do you know for sure? You just met me."

"Your scent. It's too nice and light to be anything evil or mean." She explained with a firm nod. "Plus, mom likes you too, and she normally doesn't like anything to evil."

"Time to rest dear." Came mother's gentle voice. "You've had a long day. I'm sure Anung will bring John back later."

"Will you Anung? Please? I wanna get to know John better."

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'll bring him by in a couple days."

It felt good to see him getting along with the important people. I heard the door open and looked back over my shoulder to see my father standing in the doorway and growled, instinctively standing to guard my family, my tail lashing angrily as I remembered how easily his claws went through my skin, how easily they sliced through Cassi, what would happen if they were dug into a full human?

I snarled as he walked closer towards the bed.

"I need to have a word with John." I looked at him and back at John and nodded, standing. "Alone." I saw John stand and pale as he began to walk forward until Tayan and Mira stood beside him, each holding a shoulder and growling.

"Hell no!" Came Tayan's cold voice. I glanced at him and noticed him shaking with rage and something else… I'd never heard his voice so cold, not even when he was pissed at me. "You can't have him. He isn't yours, he's Anung-un-rama's. I refuse to let you take him."

"I did not ask you ice beast." Came my father's growl. "I demanded it. You know as well as anyone here that all mates must be approved through me first. You were… satisfactory." He said with a sneer and licked his lips. I saw Mira tense and look at her husband with tears in her eyes. She slowly reached to him and he pulled away from her, shaking his head. I remembered the day when she went to father's study and told him she was ready for him to test Tayan to see if he was worthy of her, it had been after a huge fight. She had told me she told dad she wanted to see him limping and bloody when he came back home and that she was worried about the smirk that he'd worn before telling her he'd do anything for his precious girl… now we all knew what had happened and why he'd limped, but wasn't bloody where anyone could see it. He hadn't wanted to touch her for months… "I wish to see how the new bitch will behave."

"No!" John gasped, backing away.

"I won't let you." I snarled and came almost nose to nose with the old bastard. "He's mine."

"You haven't fucked him and marked him. He's fair game." He snarled back.

"You want me to mark him?" I shouted, stomping over to John and grabbing him by the arm with my stone hand, my flesh hand grabbing his hair and forcing his head to the side. "Fine!"

"No, bubba don't!" Yelled Cassi.

"Anung don't you dare! It has to be consensual!" Yelled mother.

But I was beyond hearing any of them, even Tayan and Mira. I leaned down and sank my fangs into the struggling flesh beneath my hands. I heard a pain filled scream felt the blood spurt into my mouth and I froze.

Everything was silent except for the soft sobs coming from the man that lay against the hard tile floor. I looked down and saw the blood coming from the mark and licked at it softly, whimpering in apology as I did. He fliched away from me weakly and crawled over to Tayan, who stood in front of him protectively.

"I… I didn't…" I tried to spit out an explanation.

"I know. But he," Tayan said back, pointing at John. "doesn't. He's human Toasty!" I nodded, trying to figure out what came over me as I pushed Tayan gently out of the way and picked up an unconscious John.

"Damn… I have a lot of explaining to do in the morning…"

* * *

_Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait, Andi stabbed herself with a screw driver and then sliced her finger with a box blade… I'm thinking we shove her in a bubble with note books and give her food so she can write without getting hurt…_

Dana!

_What? Ok, who all agrees with me so we can get constant chapters written?_

Ugh! Anyway, thanks for reading! Hopefully we'll be able to update the others soon as well. Keep an eye out!

_So long as Andi doesn't cut a finger off!_

Dana!

_Love,_

_Dana _& Andi


	6. Beware the Bathroom

_**WARNING!:**__ MAJOR LEMON in this chapter! Seriously, those of you that are too young to be reading this need to not read it! This chapter is going to be a FULL LEMON CHAPTER! Lots of smutt, very little plot line, and some major soreness in the morning for poor John! We've been asked when we are going to get to the smutt and Sexiness that is a John Hellboy sex chapter and viola! Your wishes have been answered!_

What Dana's trying to say is that if you have easily offended sensibilities and were looking for a plot, this is not the chapter for you until close to the end and the beginning of it. Enjoy!

* * *

I woke up feeling like I got my shoulder caught in a bear trap. I winced as I tried to put pressure on my arm to push myself up on the bed.

"Easy John." Came a soothing voice to my right as a warm hand caressed between my shoulder blades to help me sit up. "We need to get that bite cleaned up. Do you think you can walk without running into anything?" I groggily opened my eyes to look into a pair of golden blurry eyes and groaned a bit.

"Help me?" I asked him, my voice still husky from sleep. I felt him shiver and the bite mark began to heat up, I looked at him with a tilted head and he cleared his throat as he picked me up and walked into a giant bathroom. My eyes scanned the room, taking in the black tile flooring and the brick red tiles on the walls, but fixated on the giant black Jacuzzi tub attached to the black shower.

"You like hot or warm water?" He asked in his gorgeous bass voice. I shivered again and peeked up at his face to see his eyes flashing between a dark, almost amber color and a glowing yellow.

"Hot." I told him breathily. He made a noise that was so close to purring that I just had to run a hand over his bare chest softly, letting my nails scrape over his skin. He walked over to the Jacuzzi tub and turned on the water before gently placing my feet on the warm tile floor and gently pulling my borrowed shirt up to my center chest, looked at me to see if it was ok, and pulled it off the rest of the way after I raised my arms. I shivered as he let his hands slide over my upraised arms, down my sides, and stop to rest on my hips for a few minutes before his normal hand came around to untie the tie on my pants…

He must have changed me while I was out.

"Did…did you-?"

"Yeah… I figured some of my clothes would be more comfortable to sleep in, so I changed you." He told me with a small smile. I smiled back and reached forward to grab his pant ties and slowly pulled them loose, only stopping when he pulled my borrowed pants down to pool around my ankles.

I guess it would've been worthless to borrow underwear anyway.

He purred as his normal hand ran over my hip and over top of my pelvis, causing me to shudder and give a soft whimper, before he turned around and turned on the water and pushed a few more buttons to make the jets turn on. I sighed happily when I saw them. He picked me up and eased me into the water until I was submerged to my neck in the steaming water and I moaned happily, my eyes sliding halfway closed only to pop wide open when I saw him staring at me and edging his pants down a bulge in his pants. I gulped when I saw him in all his naked glory, every etched muscle of his abs and chest, the slight flex of his muscular arms, the flex of his thighs as he took each step closer to me, his tail that swung lazily behind him… but what caught my eye was the erection that stayed between those amazing thighs.

Good God he was huge!

I heard a needy whimper fill the quiet room and only when he smirked did I realize it was mine.

I cleared my throat and stared into the water when I felt him sink into the deep tub beside me, his tail reaching over behind me and the tip running along my mark just hard enough to make my eyes slam shut and my already aching body arch and ache even more. He'd had me hooked the first day in that cathedral, I wanted to jump him then and I wanted to even more now! "Red…mmmmnnn, stop it…" I moaned and weakly grabbed his tail, giving it a tug. He tensed and I heard a growl, low and rumbling, just before he picked me up and put me in his lap with my back to his chest. He leaned down to my ear and licked the edge.

"You know John," He whispered before nipping my ear. "These jets can be used to relax more than just your back." He ran his hand down to my own erection and ran a finger over the sensitive skin on the underside of it causing me to gasp and arch. "Alls you have to do is get close enough to one," He whispered and moved us close enough that I could feel the constant pressure from one. I let my head fall back against his shoulder and gave a shuddering moan and let my hands go to his shoulders to dig my nails in. He groaned and flexed his hips towards my ass with a smirk. "See? Feels good, don't it?" He leaned down and lightly licked my shoulder, his smirk widened when I closed my eyes and rolled my hips against his, his normal hand still down at my dick closed around it and started to slowly pump it. I shouted out and arched as the sensations of the jet and his hand caused tingles to dance across my body.

"Y-yeah, feels great." I said on a whimper as my body finally started to ease down to where I could sit on his lap again, only my aim was a bit off apparently since my ass kind of ended up on the tip of his pretty damn big erection. My eyes shot open and I leaned my head back to look at his face, thinking that maybe he didn't notice. No such luck since he was looking right at me.

"John, we don't have to you know. We can wait til you feel better." He said gently, his voice strained as he tried to control it. I nodded and took his hand away from my cock before leaning up against the side of the tub, kind of dragging him with me, and looking over my shoulder as I let go of his hand and got to my knees on one of the seats, spreading my legs a bit.

"I'd feel better if we did this I think… I trust you Red." I said with a smile. "I know you won't hurt me." His eyes changed to a dark gold and a soft snarl came out of his throat, I gulped.

_God, please let me be right!_

-HB POV-

Ok, I had to get a grip on myself… but _God_ he looked so good leaning there, just waiting for me to take him… Ok, deep breaths. The last time I fucked someone without prepping them I kinda scared them off from sex ever again… oops.

I slid up behind him, supporting most of my weight on my stone arm, and cupped his ass under the water with my normal hand, rubbing it softly before leaning down and taking the skin between his shoulder blades in my teeth to bite just hard enough to make him moan as I shoved a finger inside of him. He hissed a bit, but once I got it pumping he pretty much just started pushing back on it faster than I thought he would. I growled a bit and pushed a second into him, causing his pace to stutter for a split second before he started at it again. I smiled and started sucking on his skin between my teeth as two turned to three and three to four.

He had to be stretched enough by now right?

I smiled when he whimpered as two of my fingers left him, only to gasp when he felt the head of my dick against him with two fingers still in him. He looked back at me and I smirked, leaning down to nuzzle his cheek with a purr.

"Trust me?" I asked him and spread my fingers apart, making him moan loudly.

He nodded.

"Good." I smiled and thrust in between my fingers.

His head flew back towards his shoulder blades with a deep gasp and his muscles clenched around me. I groaned low in my throat at the feeling and pulled my fingers out. It's like his insides were trying to attach to me! God it felt amazing! I leaned down to where my torso was against his back, wrapped my arm around his waist, and got an evil grin on my face and a just as evil idea in my head.

"I'm too much for you baby." I whispered in a distressed tone and started to pull out slowly. "Let's not do this."

"No, please… I'm fine! Don't stop!" He whimpered and tried to push back towards me. I had to suppress a chuckle.

"You aren't ready for this, we can try another time." I said, almost all the way out. Now, I really had no intention of leaving him at all. In fact, I was pretty sure I could've stayed there for as long as it took… But he didn't know that. So imagine my surprise when he reached around and grabbed my tail and brought it around in front of his face to lick the tip lightly. I froze and moaned softly, not expecting what he did next…

Which was bite the ever lovin' FUCK out of my tail!

I roared and plowed back into him, making him moan around my tail and suck on it hard, which of course caused me to start pumping into him hard while his ass clenched around me, moaning louder and louder around my tail until he finally let go of it to scream out his orgasm as I shouted mine. I panted into his back, my arm still around his waist to keep him from falling into the water, both of us silent for a few minutes until John squirmed and I smirked, reached over and turned off the jets, and unplugged the tub. I stood, taking him with me since I was still in him, and walked over to the shower to turn it on.

"Wha?" He asked in a slight daze. I chuckled and flexed my hips, driving my still hard cock into him a bit.

"You didn't think it was over, did you?" I growled into his ear, watching with glee as his glazed eyes cleared a bit and widened at me. "Ooh baby, you've got a hell of a lot to learn about Demons." I told him, nibbling his neck and rubbing his stomach before stepping into the shower and turning him to face me, making him whimper a bit. I circled the head of his cock with a finger tip and brought my tail up, showing him the hickey he made as he spasmed a bit. "See, when you bite a Demon's tail down by the tip, it can make him horny for _hours." _I licked his mark and smiled when he shivered, moaned, and his erection popped back up to say hello. "And sucking on it…well, you may want to kiss walking good-bye for a few days." I growled and thrust shallowly into him making him moan breathily. "And you did both babe." I whispered and thrust hard into him. I couldn't help but shudder when he moaned and dug his fingers into my shoulders again.

Oh this was gonna be a good night.

-John POV-

Holy _shit! _

I knew I shouldn't have bitten his damn tail! But then again, if every time felt like this I may have to do it more often! Ahhhh can't think with him pounding into me like this!

I started to pant as he slammed up into me as high and as hard as he could, moaning loudly each time he hit my spot, and mentally winced as I thought of him telling me I may as well kiss walking good-bye for a few days…

Or _weeks_…

"Ohhh… More, harder! Red, please, please!" I whimpered into his ear before biting at it. Ok, so call me a glutton for punishment… but damn it I couldn't help it!

"Say my name John." He growled and slowed down. I almost cried when it felt like he was going to stop.

"Red…no, please… so… close!" I cried out, trying to get him to move.

"Say my name John!" He growled louder into my ear before he went down to my mark and bit down hard enough to re-open the skin.

"Anung!" I shouted, my hips rolling. I shouted in surprise when he slammed harder into me and threw my head back, almost sobbing in pure ecstasy as he sucked on my mark and curled his tail around my throbbing erection to pump it in time with his thrusts. "Yes, oh God yes! I-I'm s-so close Anung!"

He let go of my shoulder, letting the water wash away any lingering blood, and looked into my eyes while pumping harder. "Cum for me John, cum hard!" He snarled and gave one last hard thrust and my vision went white as I screamed at the top of my lungs as my second orgasm of the night ripped through me, the feeling of his own cum pulsing into me in almost burning spurts almost a sensory overload. My vision went black after that and I vaguely heard him chuckle.

"We'll never get clean this way."

"Hor…ny…bas…tard…" I muttered before blacking out completely.

What the hell had I gotten myself into?

* * *

_Ho-ly Shit! Poor John! But does Andi know how to write a hott bathroom sex scene or WHAT?_

*flushes* Oh Dana stop it! It's not that special…

_I beg to fucking differ!_

Please, tell Dana she's insane and wrong?

_They won't because you lie!... Well, about the wrong part anyway hee hee._

_Love._

_Dana _& Andi _(the sex scene queen!) _(Dana!)


	7. Morning After

_Miracles do happen! Behold! An update before Christmas! Now before you go into cardiac arrest, there's more! We also have a back to back smut! Only in this case, it's in the beginning and then there's plot for the rest of it… Damn!_

Dana! *long suffering sigh* It's not like I'm never going to write a sex scene again…

_Never say the sentence "Never going to write a sex scene ever again"! _

*Groans* Enjoy the story while I deal with Dana! *drags her off by her ear*

* * *

-John POV-

Something hard pushing against my back was the thing that woke me the next morning. I reached behind my back to move it, but stopped when my hand closed around hard, hot flesh and I got a small groan as I squeezed it gently. I gave a soft smile as I slowly rolled over to gaze at the sleeping red face and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss to his lips, but then I got an idea… what better way to wake up my man, my husband and lover, then in the most intimate way I knew how?

I smiled and started placing butterfly kisses along his neck and nipping my way down to his chest and over to a nipple, I sucked it softly until Anung moaned and rolled onto his back, his chest rumbling with a purr. I smiled, happy that even with him so deeply asleep I could pleasure him. I nipped over to his other nipple, licking it lightly before taking it into my mouth and sucking on it, causing Anung to purr louder. Then I traced over his abs with my tongue, not missing a single dip or curve, and gave each one a sharp nip, causing them all to spasm and my lover to groan deeply and his hands to twitch. I smirked, a bit evilly I'll admit, and licked the dips on either side of his hips that showed where they separated his lower torso and those powerful, gorgeous hips! I groaned when I felt his tail move in between the crease of my ass and tease the hole for a minute, pulling back only to press against my mouth softly. How could I resist? I opened my mouth for the red appendage and just barely licked the tip with my tongue before taking it into my mouth and sucking on it, making sure to get it nice and wet, before letting it slide out while gliding my teeth against it.

I looked up to see if Anung was still asleep only to lock eyes with a pair of beautiful glowing yellow orbs, still slightly glazed over with sleep, staring at me intently.

"John?" Came the husky question. I merely stared at him while I lowered my head, opened my mouth, and lightly licked the head of his cock. His gasp mingled with my moan as the tip of his tail wiggled its way into my tight and slightly sore entrance. "Mmmm… what're you doin'?"

"Waking you up." I told him in a deep voice. I hadn't actually done this since my first boyfriend back in high school and just the thought of it was starting to turn me on… then again, the tail that was progressively pumping deeper into my ass might have also had something to do with it…

"Ya know… I don't think I'm all the way awake yet…" He mumbled in a fake sleepy voice. I smirked and gave the head a quick suck before pulling back a bit to blow on it, making him arch his back and groan deeply in his throat.

"Aww, poor baby… maybe I should keep helping you huh?" I asked in an innocent voice, making sure my lips brushed against the vein before sucking on that one area.

"Oh HELL yeah."

I chuckled lightly and pressed back onto his tail to take my mind other places so I could fully relax my throat for what I was about to do. He chuckled a bit and shoved his tail in deep just about the same time I took just a little over half of his length down my throat and caused my throat to tighten around him and a loud moan to be forced from somewhere down in my toes.

If you asked me later who got more pleasure out of this, I would have probably honestly said 'I have _no _idea'.

"Ah _John!" _He shouted and thrust his hips into my face. I purred as much as I was able to and flattened my tongue against the underside of his cock, swallowing and making sure that my tongue moved against the vein. With his tail in my ass and his cock down my throat I was so hard that I reached down and started to jerk myself off… at least that's what I _would've _done if I hadn't been picked up by my hips, tail and cock still in me, and been laid with my own erection in his face. I felt his hot tongue caress me from base to tip and couldn't help the needy whimper or the twitch that followed. "So we're even." He managed to growl out before taking my whole length into his extremely hot mouth. The heat of it was almost over stimulation, nearly sending me over the edge way to early… but instead I held on, sucking and lightly grazing my teeth across his flesh as I started to bob my head, taking a couple deep swallows both on the way up and going back down. He started sucking and licking mine while pumping and twisting his tail inside of me. I knew neither one of us would last long at this rate.

I slowly started thrusting my hips, gently fucking his mouth as he did the same to my own. I reached between his legs and started to play with his balls, making his cock twitch and his tail try to dig a little deeper. His tail must have gone far enough in, because that white started to show in the corners of my eyes. I started flicking my tongue right underneath his head and pumped the rest of it with my hand, sucking a little harder to let him know I was close and inwardly smiling when he did the same.

I was in for a surprise though when the tail was removed and the mouth was gone, my own being pulled away as I was turned around to straddle his waist while facing him and looking into his smirking face.

"I woke up." Was all he said as he thrust his rock hard cock inside me, instantly hitting my prostate and making me come all over his chest. My walls tightening around him must have been enough, because in the next second I felt the burning of his seed filling me. I supported my body by placing my hands in my shoulders and blushed at the mess I'd made. I took one of the sheets and gently wiped it clean before laying down and tracing patterns over his chest, completely sated, with a lazy grin on my face.

Mmmm, morning sex was awesome!

-Anung POV-

Oh yeah, if that's how I was woken up every morning, my life would be soo much better!

I smiled at my blushing lover as he cleaned off his seed from my chest before laying down and drawing patterns against my skin. Maybe I could return the favor sometime for that lovely wake up call.

"Well good morning to you too." I said in a slightly gravelly voice with a huge grin on my face. He looked up and smiled back.

"G' morning." Was the raspy reply. I sighed and laid my head against my fore arm behind my head and closed my eyes, completely relaxed.

Morning sex equals the most amazing morning!

"Hey… Red, I think we need to talk about something." John said while looking at my chest. I grinned. After that random act of fun, I'd talk about anything this man wanted!

"Alright… shoot."

"Why did you bite me in the hospital room?"

Ah…. Well damn.

"Ah… would you believe you're just so sexy that I couldn't control myself?"

He just raised his eyebrow and I sighed.

"I thought not." I groaned.

"Anung. Why did you bite me? Why does it heat up every time you're turned on? Why is your father trying to have sex with me? What the hell is going on?"

I sighed again and sat up, resting my back against the head board, and pulled my mate up to snuggle into my chest. "Alright, we'll start at the beginning." I said softly, wrapping my arms around John's waist. "When we got married… when you were asleep anyway, we got mated together forever. I, however, didn't consummate anything. Meaning I didn't have sex with you, I didn't mark you… hell, I didn't even really kiss you! To most demons no mark and no mating scent means free game, which is why I kept you close when we went into my dad's office and had you stay with Tayan while I went back to deal with him. My father has a… weird thing. Anyway, at the hospital when he said all those things I just… I couldn't stand the thought of him even touching you and my more primitive side sort of overcame common sense, making me act first and ask later.

"I swear to you though, I was trying to wait to get you back to the room to really ask you. I wanted it to be your choice, not something that was forced on you. It's not a true mate mark if it was forced like father did to mother. As for why it heats up, it's a natural reaction to a mate. When I bit you, and please don't freak out on this, but you were sort of injected with a drug that my body produces."

"So… you drugged me into wanting to have sex with you? You realize that just sounds creepy right?"

"No, no, no… nothing like that! See, when a demon finds the one he wants to be with for the rest of his life his body makes a drug that allows the partner to feel what the marker is attracted to; the way they talk, the way they look, walk, hum… anything really."

"But mine's been hot since I woke up yesterday!"

"Exactly." I told him with a smirk, licking it lightly. "This just shows how the marker feels about everything about you. But, it also acts as a tracker. It's been known in the past for other demons to completely ignore the marks and the scents and take the mate anyway, usually taking them as far away as possible so that once the marker is so desperate to find his mate that he drops his guard, the other can kill him and reclaim the mate in a matter of hours." I told him softly, giving him a soft squeeze at his shudder. "But that was a long time ago. No one's tried that in hundreds of years."

"That seems… overwhelmingly barbaric." John said in a quiet voice. "And why in just a few hours?"

"Because the one with the mark would be so devastated by that time that they wouldn't have any fight left in them." I felt him freeze up and stroked his back soothingly. "It's alright John, I'm here and no one will get you. I swear it on my crown."

"The one you never wear?"

"Good point… I swear it on my tail then. I won't let anyone touch you baby." I said and gave him a soft kiss to his lips. I purred when he tilted his head back and ran his tongue between my lips, but pulled back when he turned to straddle my waist while we were sitting up, looking straight into my eyes.

"Red… Anung-un-Rama… Will you take this lowly human as your mate?" He asked softly as he ran a thumb down my cheek. I swallowed hard and nodded, stroking one of his cheeks with my own.

"I will… if you'll allow this lowly, stubborn, and sometimes hard headed demon to take you." I whispered and looked into his eyes. His eyes filled with tears and he nodded, merging our lips in a soft, loving kiss.

"I do."

It was amazing how those two simple words made my heart jump and skip a beat. I kissed him back, reaching into my bedside table for my lube and slicking myself up before gently pushing inside him. His walls tightened a little and relaxed around me. I leaned back, my hands against his hips in a soft hold as he started to slowly rotate them in a gorgeous movement. I smiled at him, more than content to just watch this amazing man love me. Slowly I started to roll my hips in the opposite direction, creating just a very gentle friction and loving how his head fell back slowly and a soft gasping moan to leak from that perfect mouth. I moved one of my hands to the back of his head and brought him down for a loving kiss and a slow exploration of his mouth.

"Anung…" He panted softly, his forehead pressed against mine as we kept up our slow rolling thrusts. "Mark me… please…"

"Anything for you." I whispered back and traced my old mark with the tip of my tongue before slowly letting my teeth sink into his soft flesh. His fingers weaved through my hair to hold my head closer and I could feel his pleasure bounce around mine, enhancing with each thrust.

"Anung… please, more." He whimpered softly. I growled lowly against his mark and moved our bodies faster, but not harder, and closed my eyes against the soft sounds of him coming, this time coming with him instead of before him. I pulled my teeth from his shoulder/neck and gave it a loving lick.

I smiled as John sighed, curling up against me as I lowered us both back down for a nap after all of that. I fell asleep smiling, still inside my mate, and thinking about how lucky I was to have such a wonderful lover.

-3rd POV-

I watched through the cracked door as they mated, cursing to myself and Anung for how much harder he had made this on everyone. It would have been better if he had just used that damn human as a whore and been done with it, but now it was much more difficult…

He never should have crossed me.

* * *

_Dun dun dun! This is awesome! _

Oh Dana stop it… it's actually kind of short, so I'm very sorry! With school and work, it's been a bit hectic!

_Who cares? Sex scenes and creepy people and cliff hangers yay!_

Yeah… well, Dana is a bit whacko tonight, but we hope you enjoyed!

_Love,_

_Dana & _Andi


End file.
